The present invention relates to a flip chart holder. More specifically, the invention is directed toward an updatable and lockable flip chart holder that can clip into the rail strip or channel of a shelf or fasten to a display at a retail store.
Merchandising and informational needs have evolved in the increasingly competitive marketplace. Point-of-purchase signage is important because many purchasing decisions are made while viewing the products on display. Sign holders with signage, such as flip charts, provide the consumer with educational or advertising information where it is quite useful. Flip charts are used to provide a variety of information. Flip charts are useful to provide more and better categorized information than single panel displays. Additionally, flip charts can often be tabbed so that desired information may be readily selected and reviewed.
Educational or promotional flip charts frequently need to be updated. With spiral bound flip chart pages, the entire flip chart would have to be removed. Such removal of an entire set of chart pages is not economical when only selected information needs to be updated.
Further, readily removable pages or sets of pages have both benefits and drawbacks. They are easier to use, but they are also easier to tamper with. Mischievous customers or others who are unauthorized can remove the chart pages or sets of pages that are not secured.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a shelf-front display system that can easily be updated while maintaining the security of the pages.
The invention may be described as a flip chart holder that allows manufacturers or promoters of products that are sold at retail to create consumer, educational, or promotional flip charts that can be easily and economically updated using rings that open similar to the rings of a binder. At the same time, locking the rings provides security so consumers cannot take the pages out of the flip chart holder. A lock for the rings can comprise an Allen screw or a similar device located at the center top portion of the flip chart holder and can be opened with an Allen wrench or a similar complementary tool.
A primary benefit of the present invention is that it is easy to use. Flip chart pages can be installed or removed by opening rings in a ring system similar to a three-ring binder. When the ring halves are opened, pages of the flip chart can be removed, inserted, or updated.
The present invention overcomes problems with the mischievous removal of pages. The flip chart holder contains a locking mechanism so that the rings can only be opened when the holder is unlocked. The locking mechanism is a simple device. In a preferred embodiment, the locking device is an insert that can be rotated into the cover to secure hinged leaves that are connected to the ring halves.
In a preferred embodiment, a mount is secured to the back surface of the backing panel. A mount may attach so that the holder hangs from a shelf front or various other displays. Shelving faces include C-channels as a common profile. C-channels are an open-faced design that allows signs, displays, or price tags to be easily slipped into the channel for viewing by the customer. There are standard 1xc2xc inch shelf channels. A channel adapter or bracket can be attached to the back surface of the backing panel so that the holder can be secured to the rail or channel on the face of a shelf. A variety of other mounts are available depending on the display. With other mounts, the holder can snap securely to wire fixtures. Also, the backing panel can clip on a pegboard or a slatwall with an adapter. Of course, the holder can also be fixedly mounted on a surface.